


Фокус

by HtonS



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Narcotics, Rough Sex, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HtonS/pseuds/HtonS
Summary: Гарри думает, что Жан прав, и Ким действительно до последнего не уйдёт. Шагнёт в могилу вместе с Гарри, он ведь тоже сумасшедший. Тихий псих, потому что любит Гарри с фокусом прицела снайперской винтовки.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	Фокус

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Focus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693903) by [HtonS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HtonS/pseuds/HtonS)
  * Inspired by [Rooftop Retrograde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524139) by [luminality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminality/pseuds/luminality). 



Холодная капля падает гранатой на лицо Гарри Дюбуа, и за ней горсть тёплых брызг, как картечь. Фонтан слюны извергается изо рта Жана, его перекошенное от злости лицо то исчезает во влажной темноте, то появляется обратно, освещённое желтоватым светом лампочки.  
Лампочка плохо контачит, моргает и жужжит, как простуженный комар, её скудный свет преломляется в пенистых брызгах гнева Жана, и Гарри почти видит пятнышки радуги. Есть в этом что-то от диско.  
Амфетамины, от которых всё вокруг казалось полным бесконечно глубоких деталей, к вечеру почти выветрились. Их неизбежное отступление Гарри ужасно расстраивает. Особенно плохо одному из голосов в его голове, тому, что истекает слюнями от мысли о бутылке, ждущей его дома, как верная жена, готовая своей компанией развеять грусть от расставания с эффектом ЛСД. Этот голос сейчас скулит и корчится, молит проверить карманы, может, там ещё осталось хотя бы полдозы?  
Гарри всегда было тяжело ему отказать, и он шарит руками в карманах, когда Жан наконец не выдерживает и ударяет Дюбуа тыльной стороной ладони поперёк лица.  
Боль от удара на секунду заглушает переговоры в голове, и Гарри наконец фокусируется на глазах и голосе Жана.  
\- Что?.. Извини, дружище, я отвлёкся, - медленно произносит он, стараясь не споткнуться о согласные.  
\- Ты сука! - орёт Жан, лицо скукоживается ещё больше в крещендо ярости.  
_"Он на пределе, и это почти концептуально. Как думаешь, далеко ли до аневризмы?"_ \- отмечает один из голосов.  
Жан хватает Гарри за отвороты ветровки и сильно встряхивает, и Гарри видит кусочек ночного неба Ревашоля, затянутое киселём туч.  
С усилием он возвращает взгляд назад к лицу бывшего напарника.  
\- Ты, блять, совсем с катушек слетел! Ты какого чёрта творишь, мразь наркоманская?! Ты же, блять, чуть вас обоих сегодня не угробил! - зубы Жана клацают совсем близко от носа, и Гарри морщится. Его глаза кажутся огромными на небритом злом лице. Огромными и полными ненависти.  
_"Не ненависти,_ \- услужливо подсказывает поясная кора мозга, - _страха. Смотри, у него поджилки до сих пор трясутся. Принюхайся, может, он и в штаны наложил?"_  
\- Расслабься, Жан. Я ж вам дело решил! - губы Гарри растягиваются в кривой, но всё равно самодовольной ухмылке.  
Чтобы быть справедливым, Жан должен был бы сказать спасибо и ЛСД, которое Гарри разделил с теми молодыми делинквентами недалеко от складов Джамрока. Если бы он не решил присоединиться к подворотному тимбилдингу, полиция бы в жизни не вышла на сбытчика. Только он добавляет чуточку миорелаксанта в свой товар, чтобы избавить драгоценную клиентуру от надоедливых амфетаминовых спазмов.

Всё прошло просто отлично, с огоньком и прибабахом!  
Они зашли в "сувенирную лавку": Гарри, пританцовывая и с удовольствием вдыхая многогранный запах пыли, его напарник Ким Кицураги в шаге позади, как всегда спокойный и собранный, и Жан Викемэр, угрюмый и злой.  
Они уже были в доках неподалёку, и местные морячки, не в силах противостоять нетрадиционной методике допроса Дюбуа, проговорились об этом притоне.  
Наверное, шухер был достаточно большим, чтобы достичь дверей быстрее полиции: их уже ждало полдюжины крепких татуированных молодцов и бородатый мужик в дорогой с виду кожаной куртке - Пьер Бушер.  
Он вышел вперёд и оглядел полицейских с головы до ног.  
\- Глядите-ка, ребята, вот и два копа-пидараса, - громко объявил он, сплёвывая. Отвращение лилось желто-грязными ручьями с его висков и падало с хлюпаньем на щербатый пол. Эмпатия Дюбуа, посоветовавшись с ЛСД, стала окрашивать чужие эмоции во все цвета радуги.  
\- Ну ты что так неприветливо! Три пидараса, не забудь Жана, - ответил Гарри. Он был вполне доброжелательно настроен к мужику, в который раз восхитившись качеством его ЛСД.  
\- Мне с пидарами не о чем разговаривать.  
Под маты Жана Гарри, осторожно обходя подрагивающие жёлтые кляксы на полу, приблизился к Бушеру.  
_"Это не только отвращение, малыш Гарри. Смотри, цвет мутный, как понос"._  
Гарри всмотрелся в барыгу с обновлённым фокусом. Дорогая куртка сидела на нём плохо, будто слегка перекрученная вбок.  
Правая рука Пьера дёрнулась, но он не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Стой где стоишь, пидор, - в его голосе была угроза.  
\- Я-то, может, и пидор, - Гарри обезоруживающе развёл руками и скосил глаза на Кима. Нечитаемый, как электрический столб, даже с наркотиками. Гарри вдруг стало весело. Ему всегда нравилось выводить гомофобов из равновесия отсутствием какого-либо стыда. - А ты - так просто подстилка, Пьер. Тебя Карон ебёт, а ты подмахиваешь.  
\- Ты, сука, на что намекаешь? Сдохнуть не терпится?! - прорычал бородач, на его лице затряслись в конвульсиях чёрные и красные пятна, как от диско-шара. Злость и страх.  
\- Да не парься ты так, я тоже подмахиваю, как дело до того доходит, - у Гарри от этой дискотеки на лице сбытчика ещё больше поднялось настроение. Роды близко. Ещё чуть-чуть нажать, и он снесёт золотое яичко. - Только я, Пьер, по любви! А ты - боишься.  
Шеи Дюбуа под подбородком коснулся остро пахнущий оружейным маслом ствол, и Гарри потёрся щетиной о прохладный металл, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия:  
\- Даже пушку смазал! Два-три дня назад? Боишься, что Карон и за тобой придёт?  
Красно-чёрное мельтешение на морде Пьера смазалось в неразборчивую рябь паники, и отчётливый щелчок взведённого курка щекотнул чувствительные волоски за ухом Гарри.  
\- Опустите пистолет, месье Бушер, - прозвучал мягкий голос лейтенанта откуда-то из-за левого плеча Гарри, - мы здесь не затем, чтобы вас арестовывать. Мы просто хотим поговорить.  
\- Заткнись, косоглазый мусор! Я вас, блять, тут всех порешаю! - зашипел Пьер, переводя прицел на Кима. Тот застыл, как статуя, уголки глаз за стёклами очков налились чёрным. - Сначала вас, мусора, а потом и ублюдка этого Карона! Но начну с этого языкастого пидора.  
Ствол пистолета снова начал менять цель, и в этот момент лейтенант сорвался с места. Как оранжевая молния, он перехватил запястье бородача и дёрнул его вниз. Раздался выстрел, пуля прошила жёлтую студенистую массу отвращения Пьера и зарылась в доске пола. Затем - хруст локтевого сустава, вопль Пьера, и хриплый рык Жана, грозящего "пристрелить первого идиота, что сдвинется с места".  
\- Вот так, детка!!! - Гарри засвистел от восхищения, в голове легко от ЛСД и внезапного возбуждения, ударившего прямо в пах. Вцепившись в пояс брюк и закусив губу, он с нескрываемой похотью наблюдал, как Кицураги защёлкивает наручники за спиной Пьера, игнорируя его вопли и неестественный изгиб локтя. Когда взгляд лейтенанта на мгновение встретился со взглядом напарника, Гарри почему-то стало очень холодно внутри, как будто брюхо набили льдом.  
Но Гарри - суперзвезда, и он проигнорировал неприятное ощущение, объявив с театральным апломбом:  
\- Поехали вязать Карона, господа, он наш человек!

\- Всё же так красиво вышло! - беспечно говорит лейтенант-дважды-ефрейтор Дюбуа.  
Глаза Жана сужаются, он всматривается в расширенные от ЛСД зрачки Гарри и с силой отпихивает его от себя. Тот ударяется спиной о полицейскую машину и потирает ушибленную поясницу.  
\- Красиво?! - Викемэр захлёбывается и замолкает на минуту. За эту минуту Гарри почти теряется в запахе автомобильного топлива, исходящего от служебной “Кинимы”. Пальцы Кима пахнут так же, когда он возвращается из гаража.  
\- Знаешь, мудила, я так от тебя устал, - Викемэр уже не орёт, но его голос дрожит от агрессии.  
_"Это правда, ты ничего не помнишь, но ты ему душу выжег. Он шесть лет смотрел, как ты сам себе разворачиваешь нутро и выклёвываешь печень."_  
Гарри поёживается от этого откровения.  
\- Ты Кицураги последние три недели видел, а? У него полголовы в седине.  
Гарри неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу. В последние три недели он был в нерушимом союзе с бутылкой, перемежаемом альянсом с веществами. Он даже не уверен, сколько ночей из этих трёх недель Ким спал дома.  
Точно не ту ночь, когда, нанюхавшись кокса из хранилища улик, Гарри лежал на их с Кимом кровати с рукой на члене и звал Дору. Ким наблюдал за этим действом ровно две секунды, перед тем как повернуться и чёткой походкой выйти из квартиры.  
\- Мы же уже через это проходили! Дора умница, вырезала тебя из своей жизни, как гнойник, - продолжает Жан, с каждым словом тише, - но не Кицураги! Он ведь, блять, до последнего не уйдёт. Ты ж его, сука, в могилу сведёшь.  
Глаза Жана блестят в прерывистом свете лампочки, эмоции покрывают их маслянистым налётом. Въевшаяся, как жирное пятно в ткань, боль.  
_"Он лейтенанта безмерно уважает. А тебя, никчёмная тварь, любит, хоть уже почти нечем и не за что. Ты был ему лучшим другом."_  
У Гарри нет на это ответа, и он снова начинает рыться в кармане дрожащими руками в поисках хотя бы сигареты.  
\- Пошёл бы ты нахуй, Гарри, - Жан отступает к чёрному входу, сплёвывает, бормочет что-то себе под нос, и хлопает дверью, оставляя Гарри одного в закутке за зданием участка. Его слова, едва слышные за шумом проезжающей мимо машины, явно не предназначены для ушей Гарри, но он не рассчитывал на обострённый амфетаминами слух:  
\- Набрался бы ты порядочности и сдох бы где-нибудь сам по себе. Ему-то хоть жить дай.  
Сигареты нет ни в карманах ветровки, ни в пиджаке, и Гарри обводит беспомощным взглядом грязный закуток, кое-как освещённый издыхающей лампочкой. Может, кто-то не докурил сигарету, и где-нибудь завалялся хотя бы бычок?  
\- Бинго! - Гарри наклоняется, чтобы поднять добычу, и почти опрокидывается на мокрый асфальт от приступа головокружения.  
_"Вот она, вторая половина весёлых горок ЛСД. В такой момент тебе категорически нельзя расстраиваться, Гарри, смотри, что получилось! Ну ничего, пара затяжек должна помочь."_  
\- Блять, мокрая совсем, - Гарри выбрасывает расползающийся от влаги бычок и сглатывает подступающий к горлу ком.  
Та часть его сознания, которая чувствует за других, раз за разом повторяет слова Жана, и с каждой итерацией его слова наливаются весом.  
Гарри думает, что Жан прав, и Ким действительно до последнего не уйдёт. Шагнёт в могилу вместе с Гарри, он ведь тоже сумасшедший. Тихий псих, потому что любит Гарри с фокусом прицела снайперской винтовки.  
Голоса в голове Гарри внезапно взрываются фонтаном суждений и аргументов, орут наперебой, стараясь перекричать друг друга, как на рынке, и виски раскалывает от этой какофонии. Гарри касается лбом холодного металла “Кинимы” и ждёт, пока они придут к какому-нибудь выводу.  
Дебаты в его черепной коробке замолкают со странным эхом, как будто ударили ложкой по пустой кастрюле.  
_"Ким пойдёт вместе с тобой, но не ЗА тобой”,_ \- прекрасная в своей проницательности мысль объявляет себя посреди этой тишины, как будто её вытолкнули на подиум. От неё Гарри почему-то становится очень легко, и он улыбается.  
Жан всё-таки классный мужик, он ведь и в этом прав. Если Гарри по-тихому просто не станет, Ким будет продолжать жить.  
Не переставая улыбаться, Гарри наклоняется к служебному автомобилю.  
\- Передай привет подружке, красавица, - просит Гарри, поглаживая ладонью мокрый бок. “Кинима” полна профессиональной сдержанности, но ей приятна ласка. Она, конечно же, знает машину Кима и даже ей немного завидует из-за любви, которой одаривает её лейтенант. Она передаст, в звуке заводящегося двигателя, когда они будут стоять бок о бок на этом самом месте.  
\- Спасибо, красавица, - подмигнув в правое зеркало "Кинимы", Гарри отправляется к двери.  
Жан должен быть уже далеко - так далеко, как позволят ноги - и в такое время в участке никого не бывает.  
Гарри помнит, что его пистолет уже три недели заперт в ящике стола Кима и что замок там настолько усталый, что его можно вскрыть неосторожным обидным словом.  
Лейтенант Кицураги тоже не станет возвращаться в участок: Карон квартируется на территории сорок третьего, и вопросы межрайонного сотрудничества занимают много времени.  
_"Он и домой не придёт, будет, наверное, спать в "Киниме". Не впервой”._  
От чувства вины у Гарри перекручивает кишки, и он ещё больше укрепляется в своём решении. Он должен Киму быструю развязку, так что вариант с безымянной подворотней отпадает. Гарри думает о закутке, из которого только что пришёл, но ему становится неловко перед дремлющей там "Кинимой". Малышка точно не заслужила горсть его мозгов на лобовом стекле.  
Гарри входит в тёмное помещение, где обычно работают детективы, и включает лампу на столе Кицураги. Замок ящика сдаётся с тихим обиженным скрипом после того, как Гарри его встряхивает и обзывает туалетной задвижкой.  
Пистолет Гарри безмятежно лежит на аккуратной стопке старых отчётов, равнодушный к тому, в чью сторону выплёвывать смерть.  
Гарри вынимает его из ящика и несколько минут греет в ладони, прежде чем зарядить единственной пулей.  
Ему спокойно, когда он отходит к своему столу и подносит ствол оружия к виску.  
_"Если ты выстрелишь в таком положении, твои мозги выплеснутся на стол Жана. Хочешь подложить ему ещё одну свинью напоследок? Повернись на двадцать шесть градусов."_  
Гарри делает, как говорит голос, и взводит курок. Сухой щелчок, как костью о кость, совпадает с негромким звуком открывающейся двери.  
Сердце в груди Гарри ускоряет ход, и по лбу начинает струиться пот. На свидетелей он совсем не рассчитывал.  
Тонкий силуэт Кима появляется на пороге в холодном голубоватом свете, струящимся из пустого коридора.  
Ким видит Гарри, как на сцене в театре, подсвеченного лампой на соседнем столе. Его глаза за толстыми стёклами очков расширяются, и Гарри видит, как кровь отливает от его лица.  
"Блять, блять, блять”, - паникует Гарри, концентрируя всю свою силу воли в сведённом судорогой пальце на курке. Сейчас или никогда.  
В следующую миллисекунду Ким выхватывает из-за пазухи "Кьейл" и, не колебаясь, прижимает дуло к собственному затылку, уже со взведённым курком. Пуля с такого ракурса разворотит ствол головного мозга - мгновенная смерть без шансов.  
Он смотрит, не моргая, в глаза Гарри, и рука Гарри дрожит. Он знает, что, если нажмёт на курок сейчас, то не услышит второго выстрела, но он непременно будет, потому что Ким Кицураги никогда не блефует.  
_"Он не хочет умирать, но он это сделает. Он не хочет повторения кошмара в Мартинезе, когда он, по локоть в твоей крови, пытался затолкать твою душу обратно через лишнюю дырку в твоём теле. В этот раз без счастливого конца"._  
Гарри вспоминает, как, очнувшись в мотеле после перестрелки, в приступе ясности, подаренной обезболивающими и кровопотерей, исступлённо целовал пахнущие антисептиком пальцы лейтенанта. Как окрашенное синяками скуластое лицо Кима открылось ему, как самое прекрасное явление в этом новом для Гарри мире. Как он благодарил лейтенанта за спасённую жизнь и мысленно клялся, что когда-нибудь как-нибудь вернёт этот долг.  
Почти подавившись поднявшимся откуда-то из утробы отвращением к самому себе, Гарри опускает пистолет. Он даже не успевает завершить движение, как лейтенант оказывается рядом, выворачивает оружие из руки Гарри и отшвыривает его, как гадюку, куда-то в сторону. Раздаётся звон бьющейся чашки, и Гарри машинально поворачивает голову в сторону звука. Сильные жилистые пальцы сгребают горсть его волос, и столешница внезапно поднимается, чтобы с яростью впечататься в его лицо.  
Она давно этого хотела, Гарри не раз на неё блевал, клал ноги в плохо пахнущих туфлях и неделями не вытирал отпечатки от кофейной чашки.  
Гарри воет от дикой боли, которая прошивает его лицо. Хрустят тонкие кости переносицы, и слёзы брызжут из глаз вместе с кровью из ноздрей. Ким, не произнеся ни слова, выволакивает Гарри за волосы из-за стола и отправляет его на пол пинком по икрам.  
Капая красным на ковролин, Гарри поднимает затуманенный от слёз взгляд на Кима. Бледное лицо Кицураги ничего не выражает, будто все эмоции разом сбежали из головы и эвакуировались в тело, напряжённое в готовности к следующему удару. Позвоночник Гарри пробивает дрожь, спинной мозг в ужасе и возбуждении перед этой стихией, и он открывает рот от восхищения и чего-то подозрительно близкого к благоговению.  
За всё время после Мартинеза, за все два года, что Гарри мучал его своими очередными срывами в алкоголизм и наркотики - Ким ни разу не поднял на него ни голоса, ни тем более руки. Он терпеливо пережидал эти периоды, подбирая накуренного или пьяного Гарри из притонов, разруливая хаос и загораживая его от гнева Викемэра. Ким говорил Гарри, что верит в него, что никто не может с первого раза побороть привыкание и что трезвые перерывы Гарри с каждым разом становятся чуть-чуть длиннее. Зная Кицураги, тот наверняка ведёт дневник, где с клинической педантичностью отмечает прогресс своего партнёра в борьбе с алкоголем.  
_"Даже Её Невинность Долорес Деи была способна на геноцид. Это - его версия геноцида. Бессмысленное насилие”._  
От следующего удара носком ботинка в рёбра тело Гарри не может решить, то ли ему проблеваться, то ли прям там же кончить в штаны. Он всё же блюёт - кровью, которой наглотался ранее, но болезненный стояк никуда не пропадает. Ким пинает его ещё пару раз, прежде чем снова схватить за волосы и рывком поднять на ноги. Колени Гарри дрожат от боли и желания, и он даже не думает сопротивляться, когда Ким валит его животом на жёсткую столешницу.  
В на ладан дышащем прожекторе памяти Гарри крутится лента: когда он, пьяный от одного только предвкушения, в первый раз наконец стянул с Кима футболку. И как в вихре животного забвения сам не понял, в какой момент, несмотря на разницу в росте и весе, оказался на коленях и локтях. Как басил его имя в подушку, яростно дроча и принимая чужой член в первый раз в своей жизни.  
_"Переоценил своё очарование, малыш Гарри, думал, он пустит тебя за руль, пока ты тормоз от газа не отличаешь?"_  
\- Ки-им, - отчаянно стонет Гарри, мысленно моля лейтенанта наконец перестать его избивать и начинать трахать. Кажется, сила его мысли достигает Кима, потому что тот обнажает ягодицы Гарри и без подготовки всаживает в него член по самое основание.  
Конечности Гарри сводит судорогой от неожиданно острой нутряной боли, но часть его сознания задыхается от ликования. Та часть, что не занята жалкими всхлипами и попытками расслабить горящий анус.  
Ким трахает его безжалостно, навалившись всем телом и выгибая его шею назад железной хваткой в волосах. Многострадальный стол Гарри сдвигается на добрых десять сантиметров, и замшелая чашка с письменными принадлежностями катится на пол, рассыпая содержимое.  
_"Он метит тебя, рыдающего, извивающегося, но живого. Он не хочет, чтобы ты скоро о нём забыл”._  
Гарри в который раз убеждается в глубине своего сумасшествия, когда, несмотря на всё, орёт под Кимом в катарсисе оргазма, изливаясь в висящие только на стоячем члене брюки. Он чувствует себя просветлённым, словно вынырнувшим из бурного потока помоев своего сознания.  
_"В этом весь ты, малыш Гарри - в тебя уроки жизни можно только через задницу вбить. Попроси добавки при случае",_ \- снисходительно комментирует один из голосов, и Гарри тяжело с ним не согласиться.  
Как только Гарри затихает, Ким выходит из него и заправляется почему-то вдруг неловкими движениями.  
\- А как же ты? - хрипит Гарри, недоумевая. Он точно не продержался достаточно долго, чтобы Ким тоже успел кончить.  
\- Пойдём, Харрье, - очень тихо отвечает Ким, его деликатный западно-ревашольский акцент звучит непривычно вязко. Гарри коробит от звука своего полного имени.  
Лейтенант почему-то обходит широким полукругом пятна крови на полу и направляется к выходу.  
\- Нам нужно заняться твои носом.  
Гарри собирает себя со стола и на негнущихся ногах хромает за Кицураги. Старая рана в бедре ноет, как сволочь, но ни она, ни даже сломанный нос не может сравниться с болью в истерзанной заднице, и Гарри скулит, опираясь о косяк двери.  
До дома пешком обычно минут пятнадцать, но с постоянными передышками им нужно почти полчаса. Ким в молчании ждёт, пока Гарри обнимается с очередным столбом, и всегда держится в нескольких шагах от него.  
От этого молчания Гарри становится всё страшнее, и он не выдерживает, зовёт Кима по имени, и когда тот не отвечает, хватает его за рукав оранжевой куртки.  
Ким осторожно высвобождает рукав и отводит взгляд.  
\- Пожалуйста, Гарри, ничего не говори сейчас, хорошо? - просит он. - Мы почти пришли.  
Ким пропускает Гарри в квартиру впереди себя, запирает дверь на ключ изнутри и проходит в ванную, на ходу снимая куртку.  
_"Сейчас он отмоет тебе морду, даст обезболивающего, и пока ты кемаришь на диванчике, соберёт свои шмотки и оставит ключи на столе. Без записки, потому что и так всё понятно”._  
Гарри тяжело дышит через рот, борясь с подступающей к горлу паникой. Он загораживает входную дверь своим большим телом и думает, что никуда не сдвинется с этого порога. Будет спать на полу, чтобы Ким не смог просто так уйти.  
Ким появляется из ванной с полным водой тазиком и чистым белым полотенцем, и Гарри снова хочется зарыдать.  
\- Харрье, ты не мог бы снять рубашку? И, пожалуйста, пройди на кухню.  
Гарри отрицательно мотает головой и целую минуту мучается с пуговицами рубашки. Ким неотрывно наблюдает за его потугами, пальцы на ушках таза стиснуты до белизны.  
Наконец Гарри сбрасывает рубашку, пиджак и ветровку и снова опирается спиной о входную дверь. Его дыхание свистит из-за загустевшей крови в носу, и на боках расцветают ало-синие гематомы в форме носка сапога лейтенанта.  
Ким бледнеет и еле заметно пошатывается, Гарри даже думает, что ему показалось.  
\- Я... сейчас. Принесу. Медикаменты, - лейтенант осторожно ставит таз на стул и, касаясь ладонью стены, направляется в кухню.  
На кухне включается свет, раздаётся скрип открываемых шкафов, шорох, звук чего-то стеклянного, упавшего на кафельный пол, еле слышное ругательство, и потом - тишина.  
Нет, не тишина - судорожные вдохи через ладонь. На слух Гарри точно не жалуется.  
Отклеившись от двери, Гарри ковыляет ближе и заглядывает на кухню.  
Ким сидит на полу у раковины, его плечи дрожат, треснувшие очки валяются у противоположной стены, а на стойке - ворох бинтов и таблеток. Он прижимает ладонь ко рту, и на его бледных худых щеках блестят дорожки слёз.  
_"Ты два раза сегодня чуть не расстался с жизнью на его глазах, второй раз по собственной воле. Он сегодня сам чуть не расстался с жизнью, оба раза из-за тебя. И после этого он тебя избил. Он не может смотреть ни на тебя, ни на себя. Закажи медаль, ты его сломал”._  
\- Ким... - Гарри падает на колени рядом с лейтенантом и стискивает угловатое плечо.  
\- Очки. Не могу найти, - Ким отворачивается и бесполезно шарит ладонью по полу. Он почти ничего не видит без грёбаных биноклей.  
"И на что ему смотреть? На мою покорёженную рожу?" - думает Гарри  
Он поворачивает лейтенанта к себе, отдирает его ладонь от мокрого лица и крепко целует жилку на его запястье. Ким вздрагивает всем телом и пытается отстраниться, но Гарри ему не даёт.  
Он сжимает лицо Кима обеими ладонями и слизывает солёное с его рта и щёк, и потом целует Кима, влажно и долго, пока хватает дыхания. Шумно вдохнув, Гарри сгребает его в охапку и прижимается губами к шее, и Ким дрожит в его руках.  
Гарри стаскивает футболку с Кима, не встречает никакого сопротивления и, обнадёженный, валит его на пол, накрывая своим телом.  
Гарри покусывает его соски, ловким движением пальцев расстёгивает пряжку ремня штанов Кима и стягивает их вниз, проводя горячей ладонью по бёдрам. Ботинки не позволяют избавиться от штанов полностью, и это слегка раздражает Гарри, как и слабые протесты Кима, пытающегося напомнить ему, что окно коридора, видное из кухни, выходит на общественный балкон. Но Гарри не знает стыда и переворачивает Кима лицом в пол, вздёргивает его бёдра вверх и принимается вылизывать его задницу, как огромный пёс. Ким давится стоном и кусает кулак, когда длинный язык Гарри проникает в него, мягко растягивая мышцы входа.  
Киму всегда было тяжело принять Гарри, как в длину, так и в толщину, и Гарри очень старается, готовит Кима языком и пальцами, и настолько увлекается, что не обращает внимания, как тот зовёт его по имени захлёбывающимся голосом и пытается отпихнуть от себя. Гарри чувствует ритмичные сокращения тела Кима вокруг двух своих пальцев, удивлённо поднимает голову и обалдевше смотрит на белёсую лужицу на полу под его животом.  
Ким прячет лицо в ладонях от стыда.  
_"Ему давно за сорок, и он хочет провалиться сквозь землю”._  
У Гарри сносит крышу от возбуждения, он изворачивается, вскрикивает от боли в треснувших рёбрах и лакает потёки спермы на животе и бёдрах Кима, одновременно распуская шнурки его ботинок. Последние остатки одежды лейтенанта летят в коридор, и Гарри разводит его ноги, чтобы вернуться к вылизыванию.  
\- Кровать, Гарри!.. - молит лейтенант, и Гарри отпускает его, позволяя перебраться в спальню на мягкую поверхность кровати.  
Гарри тоже избавляется от брюк и белья, радуясь, что лейтенант без очков не видит крови на его бёдрах.  
\- Ким, - влажно шепчет Гарри в ухо Кима, - можно?..  
Ким быстро-быстро кивает и заключает его шею в кольцо рук, и Гарри с глубоким стоном погружается в тугое дрожащее тепло. Гарри почти кончает от этого чувства, и от звука, который вырывается из горла Кима. Гарри начинает медленно и осторожно двигаться, зная, что его размер не оставляет запаса на потерю самоконтроля, но у него и так мурашки бегут по позвоночнику от звуков, которые издаёт Ким на пике каждого толчка.  
Гарри совсем немного надо, когда он слышит Кима вот так, и он забывается, входит слегка глубже, чем хотел, и Ким кричит и выгибается, стискивает член Гарри внутри себя, и кончает второй раз - за сорок или не за сорок.  
Гарри следует за ним, стонет в открытый рот Кима и, кажется, на секунду отключается.

Ким спихивает его с себя и садится на кровати, лохматый и голый. Глаза у Гарри начинаются слипаться от усталости, но усилием воли он держит их открытыми, любуясь. Он наощупь находит руку Кима и трётся о неё щекой с расползающимся от сломанного носа кровоподтёком.  
Ким одевает запасные очки из прикроватной тумбочки и пристально осматривает лицо Гарри.  
\- Пошли в ванную, - велит он, и Гарри кое-как выкатывается из постели и натягивает брюки.  
Ким моет ему лицо и синяки на боках, осторожно ощупывает нос и рёбра, заставляет выпить пригоршню обезболивающих и заявляет, что завтра Гарри нужно показаться врачу.  
Гарри так хорошо от его касаний и сонной ваты в голове, что он готов согласиться на что угодно. Он то и дело ловит руки лейтенанта, целуя его пальцы и мешая работать.  
Наконец Ким заканчивает, ополаскивает руки и выходит из ванной. Шуршит одежда, и шаги Кима теперь стучат подошвой ботинок в сторону двери.  
_"Да-да, ключи на столе, и до свидания”._  
Сонливость мгновенно испаряется из головы Гарри, он опрокидывает табуретку, на которой только минуту назад почти засыпал, и бросается наперерез Киму к двери.  
Лейтенант удивлённо смотрит на преграждающего ему путь полуголого Гарри, его бровь приподнята в немом вопросе. Гарри только мотает головой и вжимается спиной в дверь.  
\- Гарри, ты мне дашь пройти? - Ким демонстративно достаёт одну сигарету из пачки "Астры".  
\- Кури в квартире, на улице дождь.  
\- Гарри, если бы я хотел уйти, я мог бы дождаться, пока ты заснёшь стоя, и сдвинуть тебя с прохода. И ждать мне пришлось бы минут пять, не больше.  
Гарри тянет куртку Кима на себя, словно пытаясь заставить его её снять. Ким отступает на шаг назад, и Гарри отпускает его с победной ухмылкой.  
В его ладони зажаты наручники Кима, и он расторопно пристёгивает себя за запястье к защёлке двери. Теперь её точно не открыть, если не избавиться от наручников.  
Ким с интересом смотрит на прикованного Гарри и снова приподнимает бровь.  
\- Мой аргумент всё ещё держится. Как только ты отключишься, мне надо только снять с тебя ключ от наручников.  
\- Этот ключик? - Гарри демонстрирует его на своей ладони.  
\- Да, этот. И что ты собираешься... серьёзно, Гарри?..  
Гарри проглатывает ключ и самодовольно скалится.  
Ким вздыхает и закатывает глаза. Уголки его губ подрагивают, как в те моменты, когда Гарри садится в лужу особенно театральным образом.  
Ким нарочито медленно подходит к окну и толкает стекло вверх, впуская в квартиру влажный ночной воздух. Лейтенант опирается локтями о подоконник и, наполовину высунувшись наружу, глубоко затягивается сигаретой.  
\- Бляя, - стонет Гарри и ударяет дверь затылком.  
Окно, достаточно широкое для того, чтобы пропустить двух Кимов, выходит на общественный балкон.


End file.
